terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terrapod family
The Terrapods are land descendants of the mudskippers on Jiaggaus. Physiology The Terrapods come in varied shapes and sizes though their are some features that are shared among the family. All terrapods are Bipedal and have a large hump-like tail that counter balences their great weight. Some Terrapods that are tiny have no need of the counter balance tail and it has thus become atrophied. Evolution The Terrapods evolved from the mudskippers that moved slowly towards land and became land dwellers. The sea dwelling mudskippers have become aquapods. The Terrapods have evolved sails to help them heat up in the sun simmilar to the mammal-like reptiles of Old Earth. Vermis The smaller members of the family go here. Piseepa - The Piseepa has split from its ancestor, and has reduced in size. It is now smaller than a Terran Beagle, with only its long eyestalks and sail visible over the grass of its home territories. They are herbivores, feasting on grass and seaweed, and have very simple minds. They live in loose herds, that only stay together to have a better chance of finding food. Pisurow-This land-fish has made several improvements in its design. Not only can its sail now absorb more heat, but its tusks have specialized into sharp hooks. These are used to drive off predators, or to dig up roots. They live mostly along, only meeting every few years. Pisoopa-This evolution of the piseepa is larger, and has stronger tusks. They live on the plains, eating fruit. Piswine-The piswine is about the size of a doberman. They live in communal troops and use rocks and wood as tools to defend themselves from Skyroaches and Firds. They have hands which are good for digging allowing them to burrow to escape predators. They grow several toxic warts on their backs for an unknown reason and have broad, spade like feet that make them faster diggers. Grandis The Larger members of the family belong under Grandis. Pishantis-The Pishantis is a huge lumbering titan of a creature. They are bipedal Herbivores that roam the plains and forests of the main continent. They eat food from the tops of trees and scrub grasses. They are peacefull and passive though fight using their short tusks. Although they have a lot of Brute strength their brains are not well developed. ''War Pishantis-''The war Pishantis are Domesticated by the Grench. They wear paint and armour made from terrainium, infernium and iron. They have longer tusks and spurs attached to their legs. Vipors The medium sized members of the family belong here. Prestadonts-The Prestadonts are hippo-sized animals that evolved fairly early in Jiaggaus History. They have a ridge of Bony face plates that they use similar to triceratops to protect young. They have earned the Nickname "Shield-heads" and live alongside rivers and streams. They are herbivorous only feeding off grasses. Piscerra-The Piscerra were the first true terrapods adapted to land survival. Their fins had evolved to become strong legs and they have evolved an omnivorous diet. They lived on the eastern shore and alongside lakes Pisanis-The Pisanis are bulky and powerful predetor. They would stalk the heards of their cousins the pisovis picking off the weak and ild. They are omnivores allthough were greater adapted for the lifestyle of a carnivore. They had limitid intelligence and were for a time domesticated by the Grench. Pisovis-The Pisovis were agile Herbivores moving in huge heards along the plains and streams of Jiggaus. Their Herds were often attacked by Muspus and pisanis and so they evolved tusks for defence. They were one of the first creatures to evolve a tail for counterbalance. Presterra- The ancestor the Prestadont split from, they have a slight mutation in their legs, as they have two tails. This later became the third ands fourth legs of their descendant. The have a bony creast, used to ram against foes for dominance. Stronger opne gets to breed. They feed off insects. Piselix- A smaller descendant of the Pisanis, they have adapted to hunting smaller prey, like young Cockroaches and other small insects. They live in justices of thirty, with an alpha pair in charge. They will use some herbs as medicine, like eating grass to throw up when sick. '''Pisgero- '''a larger, fiercer kin of the Pisanis, they live alone, and hunt large prey. They often come into conflict with Pisanis, and only their sheer size and muscle allows them any vistories. They occasionally will eat Pisanis and their own species, if food is scarce. Piswine.png|Piswine War pishantis.png|War Pishantis Category:Neo-Terra Category:Grench Category:Jiaggaus Category:Jiaggaus Alliance Category:Mudskipper Category:Mounts Category:Domestic Category:Digging